Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of optically coupling an electrooptical transmitter or an optoelectronic receiver, also denoted below as an electrooptical transducer or an electrooptical component, to a coupling partner (e.g. an optical fiber end). The invention further relates to an electrooptical module that has on a front side a coupling socket for holding an optical fiber end, and at a rear side a holding region for an electrical component. The component is fixed by an adhesive that is introduced into a joint gap, extending perpendicular to the longditudinal axis of the coupling socket, between the holding region and the electrooptical component and/or a component carrier.
Such a module is disclosed in Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 31 38 197 A1 and includes a coupling part having a coupling socket into which a capillary with an optical fiber end running centrally in the direction of the capillary longitudinal axis can be inserted for the purpose of optical coupling to an electrooptical component. Provided on the side opposite the socket is a holding region for an electrooptical component whose housing is fixed on the side by an adhesive. The adhesive is located in this configuration in a joint gap that extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the coupling socket. The stability of the adhesive connection is comparatively low against mechanical and thermal tensile or shear loads, and this can disadvantageously affect the coupling efficiency.